The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEMS16028’. ‘KLEMS16028’ originated from a controlled cross in February 2010 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia between the proprietary female mandevilla variety ‘X08.12.6’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male mandevilla variety ‘No.2’ (unpatented).
Seeds from the controlled cross were obtained and sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in February 2012 and subsequently named ‘KLEMS16028’. In February 2012 ‘KLEMS16028’ was first vegetatively propagated in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia by vegetative stem cuttings. ‘KLEMS16028’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany, Cobbity, New South Wales, Australia, Stuttgart, Germany, and Nairobi, Kenya.